Planet K-ing (location)
History Leadership Kings * Daikaku Kokujōji of Usagi/Gold Clan. Agency Clan. * Kagutsu of HOMRA Clan/Red Clan. Bloody Clan. (past leader) * Mikoto Suoh of HOMRA Clan/Red Clan. Bloody Clan. (past leader) * Anna Kushina of HOMRA Clan/Red Clan. Bloody Clan. (current leader) * Reisi Munakata of Scepter 4/Blue Clan. Justice Clan. (current leader) * Hisui Nagare of Jungle/Green Clan. Jungle Clan. (current leader) * Yashiro Isana of Silver Clan. (current leader) Peoples/Characters * Kōshi Mizuchi of Usagi/Gold Clan. Agency Clan. * Yukari Mishakuji of Jungle/Green Clan. Jungle Clan. * Douhan Hirasaka of Jungle/Green Clan. Jungle Clan. * Kotosaka of Jungle/Green Clan. Jungle Clan. * Gojou Sukuna of Jungle/Green Clan. Jungle Clan. * Iwahune Tenkei of Jungle/Green Clan. Jungle Clan. * Neko of Silver Clan. * Kuroh Yatogami of Silver Clan. * Izumo Kusanagi of HOMRA Clan/Red Clan. Bloody Clan. * Tatara Totsuka of HOMRA Clan/Red Clan. Bloody Clan. * Misaki Yata of HOMRA Clan/Red Clan. Bloody Clan. * Rikio Kamamoto of HOMRA Clan/Red Clan. Bloody Clan. * Saburōta Bandō of HOMRA Clan/Red Clan. Bloody Clan. * Shōhei Akagi of HOMRA Clan/Red Clan. Bloody Clan. * Masaomi Dewa of HOMRA Clan/Red Clan. Bloody Clan. * Yō Chitose of HOMRA Clan/Red Clan. Bloody Clan. * Kōsuke Fujishima of HOMRA Clan/Red Clan. Bloody Clan. * Eric Sōlt‎ of HOMRA Clan/Red Clan. Bloody Clan. * Genji Kagutsu of HOMRA Clan/Red Clan. Bloody Clan. * Seri Awashima of Scepter 4/Blue Clan. Justice Clan. * Saruhiko Fushimi of Scepter 4/Blue Clan. Justice Clan. * Himori Akiyama of Scepter 4/Blue Clan. Justice Clan. * Yūjirō Benzai of Scepter 4/Blue Clan. Justice Clan. * Ryūhō Kamo of Scepter 4/Blue Clan. Justice Clan. * Andy Dōmyōji of Scepter 4/Blue Clan. Justice Clan. * Tatsuya Enomoto of Scepter 4/Blue Clan. Justice Clan. * Daiki Fuse of Scepter 4/Blue Clan. Justice Clan. * Ren Gotō of Scepter 4/Blue Clan. Justice Clan. * Akira Hidaka of Scepter 4/Blue Clan. Justice Clan. * Chikushi‏‎ of Scepter 4/Blue Clan. Justice Clan. * Jin Habari of Scepter 4/Blue Clan. Justice Clan. * Gōki Zenjō of Scepter 4/Blue Clan. Justice Clan. * Takeru Kusuhara of Scepter 4/Blue Clan. Justice Clan. * Gen Shiotsu of Scepter 4/Blue Clan. Justice Clan. * Akito Minato of Scepter 4/Blue Clan. Justice Clan. * Hayato Minato of Scepter 4/Blue Clan. Justice Clan. Clans * Bloody Clan (family/clan) (HOMRA/Red Clan) * Justice 4 Clan (family/clan) (Scepter 4/Blue Clan) a police-based organization led by Reisi Munakata. Its official name is "Tokyo Legal Affairs Bureau, Civil Registry Department, Annex 4" * Jungle Clan (family/clan) (Jungle/Green Clan) * Agency Clan (family/clan)/''government agency or corporation'' (Usagi/Gold Clan) * Silver Clan * Colorless Clan * Unknown Clan Locations * Shizume City * Ashinaka High School Buildings * Yashiro's dorm at Ashinaka High School/Silver Clan * Mihashira Tower (location) of Agency Clan (family/clan)/''government agency or corporation'' (Usagi/Gold Clan) * HOMRA (location) of Bloody Clan (family/clan) (HOMRA/Red Clan) * Justice 4 Headquarters (location) of Justice 4 Clan (family/clan) (Scepter 4/Blue Clan) Others * Hell * Heaven Locations of Interest * Races/species * Human Weapons * Scythe (weapon of Gojou Sukuna) * Saber (weapon of Hayato Minato, Akito Minato, Gen Shiotsu, Takeru Kusuhara, Akira Hidaka, Ren Gotō, Daiki Fuse, Tatsuya Enomoto, Andy Dōmyōji, Ryūhō Kamo, Yūjirō Benzai, Himori Akiyama, Saruhiko Fushimi, Seri Awashima, Reisi Munakata) * Demon Sword (weapon of Gōki Zenjō) * Throwing Knife (weapon of Saruhiko Fushimi) Miscellaneous Strains * Auras * Sword of Damocles * Dresden Slate * Vehicles * See Also * Sliferion planet based on yu-gi-oh, but futurama style * Planet Piratia (location) * Planet TanBleach (location) * Planet Ghoul (location) Category:Locations Category:Planets